scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Anais in Wonderland (2nd Remake)
Flounder's movie Spoof of Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" Cast * Alice - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Alice's Sister - Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) * Dinah - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * The White Rabbit - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Parrot next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) * Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Various Animals * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Cogsworth and Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * The Walrus - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * The Carpenter - Pingu (Pingu) * The Oysters as Themselves * Bill the Lizard - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Rose - Kala (Tarzan) * The Iris - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * The Daisy - Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * The Flowers - Various Animals * The Caterpillar - Young Bambi (Bambi) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Mother Bird in the Tree - Miss Pink Cat (Noddy) * The Cheshire Cat - Robby (Pingu) * The Mad Hatter - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The March Hare - Timon (The Lion King) * The Dormouse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Tulgey Wood Creatures - Various Animals * Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * King of Hearts - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Cards Painters - Mufasa, Pingu's Father, and Tigger (The Lion King, Pingu, Winnie the Pooh) * Marching Cards - Various Marching Animals Scenes * Anais in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits * Anais in Wonderland part 2 - Anais is Bored ("In a World of My Own") * Anais in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Cricket ("I'm Late") * Anais in Wonderland part 4 - Anais meets Bagheera/The Bottle on the Table * Anais in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Anais ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Anais in Wonderland part 6 - Anais meets Cogsworth and Lumiere ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Anais in Wonderland part 7 - "The Elephant and the Penguin" * Anais in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" * Anais in Wonderland part 9 - A Hornbill with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Anais in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Anais in Wonderland part 11 - Anais meets Bambi "How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Anais in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Flounder * Anais in Wonderland part 13 - Anais meets the Cheshire Seal ("'Twas Brilling") * Anais in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") * Anais in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Cricket Arrives Again) * Anais in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood * Anais in wonderland part 17 - Anais Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice"/"I'm Odd" * Anais in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Cruella De Vil of Hearts * Anais in Wonderland part 19 - Anais Plays Croquet * Anais in Wonderland part 20 - The Cheshire Seal Appears Yet Again * Anais in Wonderland part 21 - Anais's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" * Anais in Wonderland part 22 - Anais's Flight/The Finale/End Credits Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # The Black Cauldron Trailer # Saludos Amigos Trailer # The Three Caballeros Trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # Bambi Trailer # Lady and the Tramp Trailer # Cinderella Trailer # Walt Disney Classics 1992 Promo # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Buena Vista Logo # Opening Credits Closing Previews (UK) # Also Available from Disney Videos # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Promo # Disney Cartoon Classics Preview # Watch Out for Future Releases Coming Soon from Disney Videos LogoCategory:Flounder Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies